Kodomo ga hoshikunai!
by Tsumaranai
Summary: What would Shizuru do when she gain disapproval of adopting children from Natsuki?
1. Chapter 1

"Natsuki."

"No."

"Natsuki."

"No."

"Nat-"

"For the love of God, Shizuru! NO!" barked Natsuki.

What a beautiful morning! Unfortunely, birds flew away and their lovely singing voices were interrupted, by nonetheless the infamous ill-tempered ice princess, Kuga Natsuki. The brunette who lied beside the fuming girl could only winced in silence. Shizuru turned, steal a glance from Natsuki and used her fingers to pull slightly on her lover's sleeves.

"Shizuru, I thought we been through this conversation before, what have gotten into you?" asked Natsuki.

"But Natsuki, I couldn't help it. You got to admit that children are adorable," replied Shizuru with a pleading look, hoping Natsuki could change her mind about adopting children.

"Oh yes, children are adorable when they start tearing your clothes, messing up the house, or better yet, pee on the floor,"

"No they wouldn't. Not if you educate them,"

" Shizuru, working had already eaten up half of my soul, I wouldn't want coming back home with screaming hyenas,"

At this moment, a sweat of silence found in the bedroom. It seemed that someone had pressed the pause button which stopped the movie from playing. There the ice princess who was crossing her arms, sulking at the conversation. On the other hand, Shizuru could only stare blankly outside the window view. The crimson-eyed girl knew the outcome of her lover's respond, but was just gambling her luck whether to attain Royal Flash or futile attempt.

"I apologize Shizuru, you have to face the fact that we need both financial support and time," said Natsuki while she kissed Shizuru on the cheek before she slide out of the bed.

Shizuru looked at Natsuki, who was taking her clothes from the wardrobe and closed the bathroom door.

_I apologize too Natsuki, you have to face the fact that this house is lacking in something._

Within five seconds, there was a grin on the brunette face.

* * *

Their lips clashed together hungrily. The bedroom door was closed along with the brunette's back who was pushed by the other girl. Moaning and breathe breathing heavily could only be heard in the enclosed room. Itchiness on their hands arrived at a point where both the girls could not avoid the buttons, which initially attached to their clothes, were unbutton in a flash of lightning.

The touches made their skin trembles with anticipation, as each of their hands went different part of the body. Tongues were enjoying licking like a child happily licking his lollipop.

"Hmm…Shizuru…"

"Natsuki…You taste like…" said Shizuru as she stopped her hands and lip from wandering and continued, "Have you been eating mayo behind my back?"

"Huh? Definitely not, Shizuru. Let's get back to where we left off," laughed Natsuki as she leaned forward but was blocked by her lover.

"Wait a-"

_Cling! Clank! Cling! Clank!_

Both the girls looked at each other for a moment and frown.

_Cling! Clank! Cling! Clank! _

Without a word, the girls grabbed their clothes and dashed out of the room. Slowly, their eyes grew wider as they reached the entrance of the kitchen. The kitchen was filled with white flour as though a snowstorm had just taken place, with the cupboards and refrigerator swinging back and forth. Pans, pots, cans and bottles, bottles which came from the product of Mayonnaise, were all lied out on the cemented floor, discordant music was produced by four ghostly-looking kids, with chopsticks smacking loudly rather than merely hitting

Cheering and laughter appeared on the group of band members faces. However, smoke of flames spreading out from the blue-haired girl, with her brows twitching way up her forehead. Shizuru placed her fingerslip prevent herself from giggling at the scene.

"Oh my god! My Mayo! That was my first class Mayo brand!" Yelled Natsuki.

"Oh, Natsuki admit that she kept mayo behind my back,"

"That's not the time to complain about that, Shizuru! Just look at the kids! Look at the mess!"

"Chill down Natsuki," said Shizuru while cleaning the kids' faces with a cloth.

"Mummy is a great screamer! Come and join our rock band!" Cheered one of the kids.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Natsuki as she stood up from her seat which earned shocking glances from the people in the police station.

With sweats rushing down her cheeks as if the girl had just walked out from a furnace. Realizing herself of exiting from a dream, the blue-haired girl letout a loud breathe while settling down the chair, without looking at anyone. It took Natsuki a few minutes regaining her posture and found her partner, with mouth-opened, staring at her.

Frowning, Natsuki asked, " Takashi-san, you're having a bad breath, I would appreciate if you have a mouth spray beside you."

Blinking twice, Takashi shook his head and said, "Kuga-san, are you on drug?"

Natsuki took her empty cup and before walking away, she replied in a sarcastic tone, " Yes, I'm on drug. Best is not to tell chief."

Takashi shrugged at the comment and exhaled a breath on his palm and sniffed it.

"Oh god, she's right."

* * *

Gloominess spread around the apartment causing it to feel goose bump sticking out from the wall. A corner of the apartment, many red pillar candles formed into a heart-shaped, while the lighted-candles assisted to reduce the amount of darkness. Gaining the credit from the winds, the vermillion curtains, hanging on the window edges moved and danced in a hip hop fashion. At the middle of the dining table, a candle holder supported a lightened red pillar candle which beside stood a bottle of whiskey.

A wave of aroma traveling out from the kitchen and the sound of food being fried engenders dogs barking for morsel, neighbours with saliva dripping down from their mouth. A few metres away from the kitchen, the fumbling of keys, followed by the door opened could be heard. But before the door was being closed,

"WHAT IN THE WORLD HAD HAPPENED?"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for those who enjoyed and reviewed for my story. Not only I'm making the story as funny as I can, but also mystery. I might not know how the story would turn out to be, but rather writing it as interesting as possible. Well, hope you can enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Before entering the apartment, or inserting the key into the key hole, the blue-haired girl worn the everyday smile as she rode her sport bike, anticipating to return back home, hers and Shizuru home, home which they stayed, shared and making love for at least five years. Five incredibly and amazing years. Despite of hearing the chief parroting here and there, as if everyone in the world was in his debt, how he bombarded the girl with onerous task, making her life miserable, but as long as the girl thought about her sexy lover, wearing bikini, waving Mayonnaise in her mind, it totally applied medication to her throbbing head.

However, today was exceptional. Natsuki's left lower eye lid kept twitching as she parked her bike, ambling toward her apartment, resembled the role of Harry Potter, who received sharp pain on his scar whenever danger approaching him. Of course, not a superstition person, Natsuki ignored the omen, only cared about curing her grumbling stomach. As the door hinges swinged,

WHAT IN THE WORLD HAD HAPPENED?"

Natsuki dropped her bag, along with her head pivoting around in 180 degree, the initial thought came across her mind was perceiving blood flowing down the wall, which nearly sent her a heart attack, but saw only the red curtains blew by the winds. The red candles flickering around apartment increased her curiosity. Was it a blackout? Hurriedly, her fingers spotted the switch and gave it a several click, but no light saved her.

"Shizuru?"

Using the candles to guide her while holding up one of her removed shoes for precaution, one might never know whether there would be an animal or human attack. If it was a human attack, what I mean was kisses attack, would be Shizuru. Natsuki stopped her pace at the dining area and gasped. Two morbid burgundy eyes penetrated the emerald eyes. When Natsuki was about to aim her shoes at the stranger,

"Welcome home, Natsuki,"

"Sh-Shi-Shizuru," stammered Natsuki with her legs moving backward as the crimson eyed girl stood up.

"Natsuki, have a seat, dinner ready," said Shizuru with a calm tone which sent shiver down Natsuki's spine.

Speechless and immobilized at the appearance of the crimson eye girl. Natsuki could only watched as Shizuru returned back from the kitchen with two plates of pasta.

"Are you Fujino Shizuru? Or Fujino clone?"asked Natsuki who was pointing the shoes at the brunette like a pistol.

"Of course I am the real Shizuru, Natsuki can test my DNA"

"Answer this question: What was the last case that I solved?"

"It was a patricide case,"

With a relief, Natsuki placed down her weapon and settled herself on the dining chair. A drool appeared on the side of Natsuki's mouth once her olfactory detect the aroma of the pasta. Receiving contentment from the ice princess as the morsel was swallowed down into her stomach.

"Honestly Shizuru, are you on drug? What is all these arrangement?"

"Does Natsuki not like it? I spent the whole afternoon on this,"

"No! No! The decorations are wonderful;" replied Natsuki, glancing around the apartment again, "but you might have turned this place into a murder scene."

Shizuru allowed herself to have her own pleasure and time looking at her lover, who was devouring the pasta, in result the sauce spread around the area of Natsuki's mouth. I am so happy thought Shizuru.

"Shizuru, why aren't you eating?"

Natsuki glanced at daydreaming girl a waved a hand infront of Shizuru's face to catch her attention.

"Shizuru, are you okay? Want Natsuki to feed you?"

Shizuru smiled while shooking her head, playing the pasta with a fork instead of eating. Her smile faded.

"Natsuki, we have to talk," said the crimson eyed girl in a serious tone which caused Natsuki to stop eating immediately.

"Okay Shizuru, before you start, I promise you I wasn't having affair,"

"It not about you, it me,"

Natsuki frowned and appeared to be confused. Shizuru took a deep breathe before projecting her voice, or rather her larynx was not working well.

"I'm pregnant."

"WHAT!"

A vibration could be felt around the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Ring! Ring!

"Fujino speaking."

"Good evening, Fujino-san," said a woman voice.

"Good evening."

"I have the information you want."

"Your boss appraised and admired your ability, I think he proven it."

"It's rare to be complimented by you, Fujino-san."

"Your reputation hold you well," Grinned the crimson eyed girl in between her words.

"They are in Osaka, Uenomiya elementary school."

"Names?"

"Akihido Watanabe and Ryo Takana."

"In five minutes time, five thousand yen will be in your bank account."

"Good to work with you, Fujino-san."

"Same here, have a nice day."

The cellphone was placed beside the laptop, where the screen showed two young boys' personal details.

"Hello Shizuru….I'm dying in here, is your soul still staying with you?" called Natsuki while shooking her lover's shoulder whose eyes were not even blinking for like hours.

Speaking of pregnancy, it led to the existence of children, which led to sacrifices and responsibilities. All these induced creeps around Natsuki's flesh. Not to mention Natsuki thought about Shizuru biting hard on her hand during labor and what kind of monster she would have.

Thank God, Shizuru did not revealed her pregnancy out of sudden, when Natsuki was having her meal, if not large percentage of her choking on the swallowed pasta or bursting out of the food. The flustered blue-haired was nearly out of breathe for she was complaining throughout the evening.

"I'm sorry Natsuki, I have the medical report as a prove," said Shizuru while passing the 'real' report to Natsuki.

Natsuki read it so attentively that she used her index finger to point each an every word, afraid to lose out any one of them, or misread.

"Does Natsuki need a magnifying glass?" teased Shizuru.

Natsuki took a deep breathe and replied, "Unfortunely no."

"Well then, Natsuki, said Shizuru while closing the distance between both of them, circling her arms around speechless girl and continued, " are you convinced?"

"Ye-yes," stuttered Natsuki.

"Is Natsuki going to accept children?"

A hand slip under Natsuki's shirt, and felt wetness on her neck

"Yes…"

"Mai…save me,"

* * *

Flashback 

"KUGA NATSUKI, FOR THE THIRD TIME, GET UP!"

Natsuki groaned at the yelling and banging the poor door of her best friend. Throwing over the thick blanket, while her hands wavering around the desk and finally her fingers found the alarm clock. Her half opened sleepy eyes squinted at the green digits numbers.

"Wait a-is that? Oh shit! The wedding!"

Natsuki cursed at the alarm clock and took a quick bath and get dressed up. Her dressing was very simple, just a T-shirt which covered by a jacket, and donned a jean. A simple girl lead a simple life. Sprinting toward the kitchen which was filled with perfume, perfume of food. Natsuki stuffed a sandwhich into her mouth while the other hand working on the next one.

"For pete sake Natsuki, stop eating and go!" complained Mai.

Natsuki could only look irritated and nodded as her mouth was bloated with food.

"HA-HA, Natsuki have to work on Sunday, while I got Mai for the whole day!" There goes the joyfulness of Mikoto, nudging her nose at Mai's chest who had a desperate look on her face.

The blue-haired girl felt like strangling the little girl, but spared her due to the time. Grabbing her bag, dashing out of the apartment, with her sport bike waiting for her. The starting engine with the sound of the wheel compressed on the ground could be heard. With the skill and many years of experience of riding the bike, regardless of the heavy traffic, vehicles honking here and there, disrupted the peace of Sunday morning, where people were able to dream for many hours, Natsuki managed to reach the main entrance of the hotel in few minutes time , which read 'Fujino's Five Star Hotel', leaving her bike safely in the parking lot.

At the look of the hotel, both emerald eyes widened. It was just not an ordinary hotel, it was a grand and wealthy hotel. It seemed everything, made of gold, imagine a hotel was five times bigger than a soccer field, wherever you go or touch, were gold. Looking up, Natsuki thought of seeing million of gold candles was about to land on her. I think I'm going to go dizzy thought Natsuki.

Wedding tables and chairs were placed around the sides which left a huge vacant space in the middle, where people had their pleasure to dance. Unlike Natsuki, people were dressed up formally, instead of wearing Japanese tradition clothes.

_I guess I miss the wedding ceremony, well, It's doesn't matter… I'm here to work._

Taking out the Fujifilm digital camera from the bag, Natsuki took the chance as taking photo had to be as natural as possible. Holding the bridge digital camera with two hands, focusing the camera lens on a couple dancing, when the guy was going to swing the girl into a deep dive, Natsuki gently click on the flash button. The photographer laughed out loud as a man was dancing weirdly with two arms, flung up and down, while his legs were like jogging.

As Natsuki walked around, some group of people or a couple went straight toward her, and she gladly accepted to take photos of them. Enjoying every moment until the angle of the camera changed, the lens was zoommed in and showed a brunette, wearing a white wedding dress, holding a glass of wine, sitting around the tables with a group of friends, chattering and laughing together. When she about to press on the flash button,

"Ah, you must be Kuga-san, the photographer, "

Natsuki turned around and saw a raven-haired man, wearing a tux, smiling at her.

"I'm Kanzaki Reito," said the man while extending his hand toward Natsuki.

"Oh, you must be the groom, who invited me in here, pleased to meet you," said Natsuki and shook his hand.

"Come and meet my wife,"

Natsuki bowed and followed Reito. Pushing through the crowds, Natsuki could only try to catch up with the groom, and the next minute, she found two pair of crimson eyes staring at her.

"Ara, Reito-san where did you find such a cute girl?" Asked the brunette without leaving her eyes off Natsuki, who was flushing with crimson.

"Now, Now, Shizuru, don't try to scare our photographer off," said Reito

The brunette stood up, pacing toward Natsuki, and straighted her arm out toward the speechless girl and said, " I'm Fujino Shizuru."

"Ku-Kuga Natsuki," At the touch of Shizuru's hand engenders the fast-beating heart of Natsuki.

Shizuru leaned forward and whispered in Natsuki's ear: "Natsuki, can I have your number?"

End flashback

Ring!Ring!

The ringing sound of the cellphone makes Natsuki jumped on her foot, nearly toppled the chair behind her.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Asako Suzuki, from adopting agency."

"ADOPTING AGENCY?!"

* * *

From this chapter onward, you will know more about Shizuru and Natsuki past, and who are those two boys. I have a reason why having Natsuki as a photographer. Well, you will know next chapter! Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 4

It was just another normal evening, with Fujino Shizuru sitting on the couch, reading a magazine, while waiting for her lover to be back home, relaxing herself after preparing dinner. Even though the day teaching at pre-school had worn her out, just looking at children cheerfulness and adorable faces ceases her backache.

The thought of remembering the days lecturing in high school, gave Shizuru a nightmare. Every single day, variety of flowers, cards and love letters from the students covered her desk ,leaving no vacant space for books, every single day when she stepped into the classroom, student would only stared at her instead of their books, every single day wherever she goes, even the lavatory, she was being stalked. This result in not only jealousy within the female teachers but also barking from Natsuki. About two weeks later, she quitted. Ever since Shizuru found a job which suits her, instead of sitting in an office, dealing with paperwork, her life was filled with colors.

As Shizuru was flipping through the pages of the magazine, she found a page with a written bold in letters which said ' Do you believe love at first sight?" The brunette smiled at the question.

Flashback

"I'm sorry Shizuru, I got a meeting even on Saturday," said Reito and kissed the brunette on the lip before stepping out the apartment.

"I understand," said Shizuru, giving Reito a smile before closing the door.

Turning around, she faced a vacant environment, as though the whole apartment had not filled with single furniture, even though it was three storeys high, only buzzing bees that covered the silence. She loved her husband for Christ sake, they had been dating for at least two years, understanding his hustle and bustle job, but somehow, she felt the marriage was emptiness. Leaning against the door and sighed. The sudden phone rang awoke her thoughts. Rushing toward the dining table where her cellphone was left.

"Hello, Fujino speaking,"

"Fujino? Mrs Kanzaki would be the right choice of word,"

"Nao-san!"

"Well, meet me at Tokiha noodle restaurant, "

"Sure, see you in fifteen minutes," Answered Shizuru.

Once the phone was hung up, without bothering to dress up properly, Shizuru locked the door with a hand holding on to the car key. In front of her stood her favorite red convertible, which was bought by her own saving money. The car was driven out with the house gate closed behind. What Shizuru enjoyed the most during the ride was the strong zephyr blew through her face . How fresh, how comfortable. Ignoring the smooching sound and cat calls from other drivers, she finally reached the restaurant.

Once she stepped into the restaurant, Shizuru could feel her stomach stirring. The brunette smiled as she found her friend sitting at the corner beside the window, taking a good view of Nao while ambling toward her.

"Eh? Not even going to shag or hug your old friend?"

Shizuru shook her head, smiling while settling herself down.

"Whatever happened to you Nao? One day, just found a letter left on my desk," said Shizuru

"Long story, well, how your marriage?,"

"Ineffable, you?:

"I want woman not man, you broke my heart, Shizuru," A smirk appeared on the red haired girl' face.

"I'm sorry that I can't fix the pieces back, Nao," said Shizuru honestly.

"Forget about that, I'm hungry, wher-God I didn't know I could find gay couple in here," said Nao whose eyes was looking elsewhere.

Shizuru turned around, and found a blue-haired girl was crushed rather than embraced by her friend in front of the entrance, who nearly fell on the back. Shizuru squinted her eyes and later her brows rose.

_Natsuki_

The brunette saw the blue-haired girl gave her friend a last hug and left the restaurant. Automatically, Shizuru stood up and said, "Nao, I got something on, I promise I'll make it up."

Before Nao could say anything, Shizuru hurriedly left. Fortunately, the street was not crowded, able to see the back of the blue-haired girl. Shizuru quickly stepped into the convertible and drove a little faster, trying to catch up with the girl. As the distance was closed up,

"Natsuki." Called Shizuru, while pressing once on the car horn.

The blue-haired turned her head and took surprised by the sudden acquaintance, especially the red convertible struck Natsuki with awe.

"Come on in, I'll give you a ride," said Shizuru

"It's o-okay Fujino-san, I'm-I'm fine by walking myself," stuttered Natsuki.

"Please, I insisted,"

Natsuki hesitated for awhile and nodded, regardless of feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Where is Natsuki off to?" asked Shizuru.

Just by driving down straight a few shops away, the convertible stopped beside a photo shop. It was quite small by looking at the outer appearance.

"Thanks for the ride, Fujino-san,"

Before the car door swung opened, Natsuki was stopped by the brunette. "Is that how Natsuki thanked me?"

"Eh? What do you suggest? Tips?"

"At least give the driver a kiss. It's rare to have a beauty in my car," teased the brunette.

The blue-haired girl glared at Shizuru miraculously. "You wish."

Shizuru giggled at the response from Natsuki. " Well, invite me into your shop instead."

"Why not?"

Just as what Shizuru thought, the photo shop was small, at the right side stood a glass shelf which contained films and different type of camera for sale.

"Kuga-san glad you're- Oh my, is that your girlfriend?" asked a raven haired girl while taking the chance of taking photo of the two girls.

" Very funny, Harada-san, excuse us," said Natsuki and pushed her way through.

"Mai-san gonna be thrilled, praise the Lord, Kuga-san finally had a love life," smirked Chie

Curiously, Shizuru wondered where Natsuki was taking her. Both of them walked up on the stairs and reached a gloomy room. As Natsuki switched the lights on, a large studio appeared in front of them, which eventually stunned the brunette.

"You didn't think I had a studio, did you?"

Shizuru shook her head, while looking around the place. "You worked as a freelancer?"

"It's lot better to work for yourself than having a boss, bossing around,"

Shizuru laughed and said, "I agreed. So why being a photographer?"

"I find it amazing how photos can show the real personalities in oneself, even though ones wore a mask," said Natsuki with a smile.

Shizuru looked at Natsuki who was busying with her digital camera, while walking around the studio, as though the girl knew something. Something that people would plainly look at a doll. When the brunette took in front of a large sheet of white paper, she felt a sudden flash and half of the studio darkened

"Ara, I didn't know Natsuki want a picture of me for admiring,"

"You think too highly of yourself, Fujino-san. Would you mind facing me?"

With the help of the digital bridge camera placed on the tripod stand, Natsuki concentrate on the zooming of the lens and taking a role as a director, instructing the brunette posture. Totally absorbed by the picture shooting, both of them not only spent the whole hour in the studio, but also having fun. Laughter and grumbling filled the room.

"Does Natsuki next want me to strip naked?"

" Shut up!"

She is absolutely stunning thought Natsuki unconsciously.

"Knowing Natsuki wants to keep me here, but I have go,"

"Oh, yeah, you have to go," said Natsuki nodding her head

"Is that a sulk I see on Natsuki's face?" asked Shizuru.

The photographer gave Shizuru an exasperated look, who later giggled and waved a hand goodbye. Walking down the stairs, the brunette felt happiness, a feeling of desiring to walk into the studio once again.

_Was it me or my heart starts to waver?_

End Flashback

Shizuru let out a laugh and placed the magazine on the table. Glancing at the clock, wondering what took her lover so long. A trump freeze Shizuru halfway standing up from the couch. A moment she thought it was an earthquake, but was not assured after noticed the door slammed wide opened by a fuming blue-haired girl.

"Ara?"

"Fujino Shizuru! What is the meaning of this?!" bellowed Natsuki while thrusting some paperworks to Shizuru.

Pieces of papers were from medical reports of Shizuru's blood test, proving no pregnancy, just a mere health check up. Apart of them, were from the adopting agency for approval of adopting two twins, and their personal details.

"Ara, I was found guilty,"

"You're not only guilty, Shizuru, it's the first crime for lying to me!"

"I've done it out of love, Natsuki,"

Wanting to speak out, but Natsuki only found her mouth opened with no voice projecting out. Throwing herself onto the couch and let out a sigh.

"Besides, Natsuki have to keep her words," said Shizuru while holding up her cellphone, receiving a frown from her lover. Pressing the play button of the recorder section from her cell,

_"Well then, Natsuki, are you convinced?"_

_"Ye-yes,"_

_"Is Natsuki going to accept children?"_

_"Yes…"_

This time Natsuki's mouth looked as if she was going to eat up the brunette. Her hands went through her hair, speechless and stunned. Stunned by Shizuru's cleverness and trickiness.

"Well then Natsuki," clapped Shizuru and continued, "we will have to escort the twins back this weekend."

"THIS WEEKEND!"

* * *

I found Shizuru and Reito quite a match when I watch Mai Hime. Therefore, why not put them together? But of course, we all love Shiz/Nat. Everyone wants to be loved. Hence, when a husband neglected his wife, things changed. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Boring. I'm going to die of boredom thought Natsuki, lying down on the couch. Home alone. H ome all alone. Her dear Shizuru was on a Zoo trip along with all her adorable pre-school kids. She always wondered how her lover managed and simply loved to be around kids. Natsuki even had a list of agenda in her mind to deal, and for preparation with the advent of the twins on this weekend, and the rest of her life.

Ding Dong!

Natsuki get up from the couch wondering who that might be. Shizuru would not return back until three hours later. The girl was stunned as the door swung opened.

"Natsuki,"

"Hello Natsuki!"

The next moment the blue haired girl found herself being crushed by both her friends.

"Mai! Mikoto! I'm -I'm speechless!"

"You should be, come on out with us," said Mai

The trio walked around the city, Natsuki accompanied her friends to the mall. During their shopping and sightseeing, swarm of fans came running toward Mikoto for her signature, the kendo champion.

"You know, Mai I have no idea what you have been feeding Mikoto, but she's way too tall," said Natsuki, pulling Mai aside, away from the fans.

"Me too, maybe it's the side effect of ramen" replied Mai while shaking her head.

Mai and Natsuki were left alone as Mikoto had to attend some business, regarding the Kendo competition and signing contracts. Both the girls went to a restaurant for tea. They involved themselves with long conversation, realizing their friendship was left like an eternity.

"Natsuki, I need to give you back an old present,"

Natsuki took the photo and smiled.

Flashback

The studio light was still on even though it was ten, late at night. Only flashing of camera sound could be heard. Natsuki had no idea how many hours she had been working since early in the morning. This job totally fascinated her, bringing her only into a world of photography and nothing else. Placing all the bad memories aside.

Natsuki gave her last shot at the motorbike, strenging herself and walked toward a mini-refrigerator, taking out a bottle of beer. Settling herself at the corner, leaning against the wall while washing down the beer into her throat.

"Stop drinking and eat some healthy food," scolded a woman voice.,

Turning her head to the right, Natsuki sighed at the sight of her friend, who was holding a basket of refreshment.

"Natsuki, you look horrible,"

"Mai, you didn't actually come here lecturing me, did you?"

"I'm sorry, Natsuki, I'm worrying about you,"

The emerald eyed girl admitted that she felt better after eaten a sushi. Natsuki was surprised how hungry she was, until half of the food in the basket was gone.

"So Natsuki, tell me about the girl,"

"What girl?"

"Come on, don't deny you like her," said Mai while pushing Natsuki's shoulder who nearly choked on her food.

"Honestly, Mai even if I did, which is out of question, she's married, so drop it," replied Natsuki.

"But do you have feeling for her? That's what matter, Natsuki,"

"No I don't," said Natsuki in an annoyed tone.

"Ever since Kozue is-"Mai stopped and looked at Natsuki who was gulping down the beer, looking aside.

Mai got up from the carpet floor, pacing toward the pile of photos on the desk. Photos of landscapes, motorbikes, people, until a picture of a brunette caught her attention.

"Well, now Natsuki, this time can't deny your feelings," said Mai while waving the picture of a brunette.

"Give- it- back –to- me- now," said Natsuki slowly.

"Not until you admit you like her," said Mai and starting running toward the door.

"I warn you, Mai!"

Two girls were like four year old kid running about in the studio, during the middle of the night, just owing to a photo. A much better runner, Natsuki managed to close up the distance, and jumped on Mai, both landed on the floor. Natsuki kept reaching out for the photos but her friend, laughing while avoiding her desperate hands

"Mai! It's not funny,"

"I didn't know Natsuki would be so sensitive about this photo,"

"Give it or I'll start attacking," Warned Natsuki who apparently sitting on her friend.

"I prefer being attacked,"

"You left me no choice then,"

Continuously, Mai was being tickled on her side. Unable to control her laughter or could speak properly.

"Now, tell me where the photo is," Natsuki smirked.

"Kiss my ar-"

Natsuki noticed Mai was interrupted by something. Turning her head and found a brunette looking them with a slight mouth opened. Both the girls quickly recovered themselves from their position

"Umm, Hi, I'm-I'm Tokiha Mai," said Mai, rather out of breath.

"Fujino Shizuru,"

"Well, Natsuki, I'll leave two of you here," said Mai, giving Natsuki a wink before walking out of the studio.

The blue-haired girl cursed Mai under her breath for messing up with her. She glanced at Shizuru and said: "Well, Fujino-san, I don't suppose you're asking me out in the middle of friday night, I suppose?"

"Really, I wonder how Natski could read my mind, very impressive,"

"It doesn't take a genius to know, but it's showing on your face," said Natsuki with a grin.

" It's not a good news for me, if Natsuki had an instinct of me liking her then,"

Natsuki looked at the brunette with a smile, and a slight blush worn on her face, . "Not at this moment."

Both girl paced out of the studio, toward the convertible. Once, the car engine along with the radio on, the convertible drove off. Natsuki smiled as Shizuru sang as the song '4 in the morning' by Gwen Stefani was played. Fingers tumbling on the steering wheel. Feeling so relaxed and comfortable, the blue-haired fell into a deep slumber.

The convertible finally reached in front of a beach. Shizuru smiled as she saw Natsuki sleeping so soundly. Fingers were an inch away from the girl's face, but halted and instead rocking Natsuki's shoulder.

"Natsuki."

Shizuru had difficulties to disconnect Natsuki from her dreamland, but a few pushes, it managed to stir her up. Natsuki rubbed her face and looked around her surrounding. A minute, Shizuru thought she saw sadness in the emerald eye.

"I can drive Natsuki home, if-"

"No, no, we can take a stroll in the beach," said Natsuki before stepping out of the convertible.

Shizuru followed Natsuki until both stopped in front of a gloomy sea. Both girls thoroughly enjoyed listening to the calmness of the wave, and how windiness the weather appeared.

"I used to come here during high school," said Natsuki.

"Alone?"

"Not really. Well, we came here to have fun, so…"

Natsuki gave Shizuru a mischievous smile before pushing the brunette into the water, who was too shocked to balance herself, and down she landed on water.

"Natsuki!"

The playful photographer laughed at how soaked the brunette was.

"You're so dead, Kuga Natsuki,"

Natsuki was prepared and managed to avoid the splashing water, and started escaping. " You can't catch me that easily, Fujino san! I'm the best runner in high school!"

Amazed by the blue-haired girl, after a few run, Shizuru was out of breath. Realizing the brunette stopped chasing after the girl, Natsuki walked toward Shizuru who was sitting down on the sand.

"It gorgeous in here," said Shizuru

"Yeah…first time coming here?" asked Natsuki

"Well, you know…I'm those kind of rich girl who never really get to enjoy anything,"

Natsuki looked at Shizuru and smiled. "We can come out together often."

"Does Natsuki mean that she wants to see me again?"

Shizuru caught the emerald eyes with her own, looking at Natsuki as if searching for something. The blue-haired found hard to break the stare and felt Shizuru's face was closing the gap. As both lips were about to touch,

"I can't," said Natsuki, turning her head aside, getting up from the sand, "It's late, we should go."

Shizuru silently scolded herself for being reckless before standing up, she had no idea what her mind was thinking about, surprised by her earlier action. Silence between both girls during the ride, except Natsuki givng the direction. A few times, Shizuru glanced at the girl through the car mirror, revealing Natsuki deep in her own thoughts.

As the convertible stopped beside a building, Natsuki gave Shizuru a nod and said: "Thank you for the night."

The car door was closed by Natsuki before the driver could say another word. Walking up the stairs, toward the apartment, Natsuki noticed the lights were still on. It appeared to be Mai, sitting on the dining table, preparing ingredients for her noodle restaurant.

"Did you had fun?" said Mai, dark circles appeared under her eyes.

"I'm too tired to talk about it," replied Natsuki while walking past her friend.

Eventually, living with Natsuki since high school, Mai knew her friend perfectly well. "We can talk about it, you know."

Natsuki just waved a hand and closed the door. Sliding down against the door and glanced out the window. Why do you have to remind me about her?

End flashback

Natsuki gave Mai a last hug and rushed back home. She hardly could wait to report her meeting with her life-long friends to Shizuru. Wearing a smile until her foot stepped into the apartment. Natsuki was not greeted by her lover but two twins.

"Natsuki-san!"

"Ah! Natsuki, you're finally back," said Shizuru,smiling.

The blue-haired girl shifted her widening eyes from the twins to Shizuru. Walking toward the brunette and pulled her into the kitchen.

"I thought they are arriving this weekend," speaking Natsuki as calmly as possible.

"The adopting agency told me to get them today," replied Shizuru indifferently toward Natsuki reaction, before opening the refrigerator.

Natsuki slapped herself slightly on the face, wondering whether she was dreaming.

"Natsuki, I have to leave you and the twins alone for a week,"

"Wha-WHAT for?!"


End file.
